The present invention relates to an image-pickup apparatus for picking (taking) still images using a mechanical shutter and an electronic shutter image-pickup capable of taking moving images.
Many image-pickup apparatuses for taking moving images such as video cameras are capable of taking still images with high resolution. In such image-pickup apparatuses, an image-pickup apparatus has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-174584, which is capable of performing progressive still image-pickup that has no temporal lag by using combination of a mechanical aperture stop and an electronic aperture stop, even in a case where a CCD sensor that performs only interlace image-pickup is employed.
On the other hand, in image-pickup apparatuses for taking still images, which employ a mechanical shutter, an art is proposed, which controls drive of the shutter so that the shutter is driven to a full-closed state in a predetermined time using a detector to detect the full-closed state of the shutter such as an optical sensor and a hall element.
However, there is some cases where the detector to detect the full-closed state of the mechanical shutter cannot be provided due to increase of speed of the mechanical shutter, insufficient space in the apparatus, and requirement of cost reduction. In this case, there is a problem that taking still images using the mechanical shutter cannot be controlled.